Unexpected Surprise
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: Everyone got a happy ending. Everyone but Nico. This is where Nico meets the girl of his dreams, but could this child of Zues be more trouble than she's worth? What happens when the gods interfere? A prophecy? A quest? Rated T for cussing. CC accected.
1. The Boy in the Alley

_**Hello People. I'm Percabeth4**__**Life and this is my first PJ&tO fanfic so be gentle. This is set after TLO and its mostly inspired by the fact that Percy and Annabeth got each other, Thalia has the Hunters, Clarrisa has Chris, Grover has Juniper, Sally has Paul, and my favorite character, Nico, doesn't have anyone and i thought this as unfair. So heres my version of what happens after the war.**_

**_P.s: I would like to thank Vanessa for helping me with the story. I modeled Jaz after her and I hope everyone likes our first story togther._**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how hard i tried, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Riodan does. *sigh*_**

_**Makayla POV:**_

_**Beep, beep, beep…**_

"Ugh… shut up!" I groaned at the alarm clock and, wanting to return to my nice fantasy world in my head, buried my head into my pillow after pressing _snooze. _

_**One new text message.**_

"Leave me alone," I said again, hoping to every god in every religion that the world will let me sleep in peace.

_**One new text message.**_

"You better be in either jail or the hospital for waking me up at this ungodly hour," I muttered, finally getting up and checking the screen of my cell.

**From: Jaslene  
Hey K. Rise n shine grl. Time 2 get up n face da day. Wanna hit da mall? U noe wat dey say: da best way 2 get over a fight is shoppin**

Disgusted, but already up, I typed a reply:

**I gave da other grl a black eye n I only cam outta it a lil black n blue. I think shes da 1 who needs cheerin up.**

Yesterday, some girl came up and started talking shit about me and my best friend, Jaz. Say what you want about me, but leave my friends out of it. It started with words, I've had always been good at those, so there we were cussing at each other and saying stuff that probably isn't true, and she threw a punch—aimed at my ribs. Let's just say that pain can be a great motivator. I blacked one of those baby blues before Jaz pulled me off, and convinced me she wasn't worth the strike. Luckily, it was after school when we were walking home so no parents or teachers were involved. I'm a little sore but otherwise, I'm just fine. I just sat on the bed with my eyes closed until she texted back.

_**One new text message.**_

_**From: Jaslene  
I'll buy u dose black skinnyz u wntd. Think of it as a early bday present. Come on. 4 me *insert puppy dog eyes here* + we need 2 buy dresses 4 da dnce.**_

The dance. Damn it, I forgot. But those jeans…

_**Fine ill go 2 da mall but im still not going 2 da dnce. Dose jeans r so mine. Wat time r u comin?**_

But that's just a pretty lie because I know I'm going to end up going; Jaz can be very persuasive. I'm already dreading it. Our school has the reputation for having the most boring and snooze-worthy dances around. I'm serious. Last year, kids from our school ditched our dance… to go to the one at the_ elementary_ school, because at least they had good music. It's sad, really.

_**One new text message.**_

That was fast.

_**From: Jaslene  
we'll c bout dat. I'm rite outside. Hurry n pretty urself up. U got 10mins.**_

_Why does she have to know me so well?_ I asked myself, as I got up.

I looked in the mirror and decided I was ready to go. I brushed my long lower back length pin-straight black hair, so dark it looked blue, and put on the only makeup I ever wear: eyeliner and a little lip-gloss—and even that, only because if I don't Jaz will complain that those 'pretty and alluring' electric-blue eyes my mom said I got from my dad are going to waste. I ran downstairs, right after looking in the body length mirror on my door at my gray skinny jeans, electric blue camisole, and black sweater. People often accused me of being Goth or Emo but I just look at it as me wearing what I want to wear when I want to wear it and it doesn't mean I have to cut myself or do any of that shit.

As I ran out of the door, and saw my mom. Elizabeth is a woman in her late thirties, with long auburn hair with no white streaks and cat-like green eyes that always seem questioning; I know that she I an understanding person with a good heart. When I came home clutching my stomach and whimpering in pain when she hugged me, she didn't make a big deal. She got me some ice and gave me my space.

"Hey, mom, Can I go to go to the mall with Jaz; her big sister Z is driving us. We need dresses for the dance, remember? I might sleep over at her house. I'll call you when I get to her house after the mall, ok?" I said, in a hurry.

"Hi. I'm good, thanks for asking, what about you? Have fun at the mall, though you hate dresses and everything girly. If you do sleep over call me to tell me. Make sure you eat something at the mall because I know that there is no chance of you eating here. Don't forget your cell just in case. Bye, love you," she said, knowing I want to get out of the house already.

I ran to the hall closet and pulled out my favorite pair of black slip-on shoes and put them on and, as I was walking out the door, called out, "Love you, Mom."

When I got outside I saw Jaz waiting in the car with her half-sister Zoë. Her dad says Jaz takes after her real mom, who Jaz never met, with her dark black hair, cut shoulder length and always bouncy, and striking gray eyes, that you think are always analyzing you; while Zoë, on the other hand takes after her mom, their father's first wife who died in a car accident when she was 1, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, that always have a comforting effect on people.

"Hey, Jaz. Hey, Z. What's up?"I asked.

"The sky. Now get in the car," Jaz replied, always the inpatient one, with her head in her hands, almost as is it hurt to see the sun, which it probably did. How can someone seem so bubbly texting you and so cranky in real life?

"Sorry about her, she hasn't had her daily dose of caffeine yet. I promised we would stop by Starbucks on our way, so she wants to get going," Zoë said, apologizing for her sister.

"Its fine, I warned her that if she keeps drinking that stuff she going to become way to dependent on it," I said, I'm used to Jaz's behavior without her morning coffee, she may be flawed but she has my back. I remember this one time in the 6th grade that I had my back turned and this girl came up behind me to ambush me. Jaz had never hurt anybody back then… and she punched that bitch in the face. It shocked her enough to stumble.

It's not our fault that we get into fights. The girls hate us and the guys only see 2, as they put it, nice pieces of ass, and were just dragged into it. Add that to the fact that Jaz is smart… I mean top-of-her-class smart… while both of us are dyslectic and have ADHD equals a lot of visits to Pam's office. Pam is the principal, she told us to give up on the Mrs. Mendoza stuff a while back… after we started visiting her monthly.

"Hello. I'm right here. It is not my fault about the coffee thing; it's because someone," Jaz says, looking at me pointedly, "won't help me study, which means that I have to stay up until the crack of freaking dawn studying every night."

"Hey, hey, hey, what does me not helping you have to do with your addiction? Not to mention that you're still getting the top score in our class even though your dyslectic and have ADHD like me," I asked.

"If you helped me, I would need to study so much, therefore I would not need the coffee. Do you know how hard it is to stay up that late without something to keep me going?" Jaz replied.

"Ok, just can you get in the car so we can go, please?" Zoë said, tired of the argument.

"Alright," I said hopping in the car, just as Zoë blasted the radio to one of our favorite stations, and Tik Tok by Kesha came blasting through the speakers.

We got to the mall 20 minutes later. We would have got there sooner but Jaz couldn't decide between decaf and regular. Z and I said decaf, but did she listen? Hell no. It was gone before we got here, and now she's hyper as ever.

The first store we went to was Jenuine because that's where the jeans I wanted were, they were black skinny jeans cut at the knee and at one thigh. Jaz made good on her promise, she bought me those jeans, but not without a few complaints. While we were there, Z bought a jacket for, get this, 54 dollars. Damn. Jaz bought an Ed Hardy shirt and a pair of shoes for herself. It's not that bad of a store, though that jacket cost about a fifth of my monthly paycheck.

The next stop was Hot Topic because I wanted some bows and headbands, Jaz wanted a new belt and Z wanted a pair of suspenders that she saw in a magazine (she just has a crazy style like that). Jaz and I found what we wanted without a problem but Z came at a loss, finding out that they were out of them.

After we left the store, that damn Z decided to remind Jaz about the dance, right before she left with her friend. Traitor. Jaz pulled me across the mall to go try on dresses… it was one of the few times I felt like punching her.

She tried on about twenty dresses, before deciding on a striking black dress that 'brought out her eyes', as she put it. It really did look amazing on her, though; the color made her eyes look like the sky getting ready to rain on cloudy night and the sleeveless, corset type shirt, flowing down to her knees in a tutu style skirt, style made her slim figure really look amazing. I refused to try anything on… until I saw _the_ dress.

It was strapless in a soft dark black satin material with electric blue—the same exact color as my eyes—flowers twining up black vines from the hem of the dress all the way to the chest. It was the perfect size that I knew that when I put it on, it would just graze the floor. It was tight fitting until the waist, where it sort of flares out in tutu style black sheer almost until the floor wear I'm sure, when I walk, it would just swish around my legs. It was perfect.

Jaz stopped rambling about the dance long enough to see the dress, and screeched, and I mean _screeched,_ "Ah… it is _perfect_. I mean _perfect_. You have to try it on," and called over the sales lady to ask for it in my size.

Mesmerized by the dress, I, for once, did what she said, taking the dress and walking into the dressing room to change. I slipped out of my clothes and slide the dress over my head; it fit like a glove. I saw my reflection in the mirror and noticed that it looking on me exactly how I thought it would; I walked out of the dressing room and saw Jaz staring at me.

"Wow! I always knew you were pretty but…damn! Every guy there is going to be drooling," she said staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm getting it," I decided, changing into my regular clothes so I could ring up the dress.

* * *

Z wanted to drive her friend home so Jaz and I ended up walking. We'd be fine, her house is only 7 blocks away and I'm pretty sure that we would be fine. So we started on carrying our bags, just talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

It was then that heard growling from behind us.

We turned around slowly, in silent agreement that the sound couldn't be made by any human, to see the biggest damn dog I have ever see in my life. I thanked the lord I was good at P.E. I looked at Jaz, who had asthma and got tired after 1 lap on the school field. In that split second I decided that if we ran, she didn't have a chance, but if this damn devil dog chased me, we just might both make it.

I made a plan, and told her quickly and quietly, "I'm going to make him follow me and I want you to go home and call 911 and ask for animal control. I'm going to go the way you and me used to walk when we liked to hang out and the park. If I get there safely, I'm going to go to the old elementary school. I know a way to get in where that dog won't be able to. When I count to three, I'm going to run and you are going to wait until he chases me then run like your life depended on it. 1…2…3!" I sprinted off, not looking back to see if she followed my directions, just knowing that she wouldn't let me risk my life for nothing.

I ran for what seemed to me like forever, but was only about 10 minutes. As I was turning a corner, hands reached out and grabbed me, covering my mouth. I was pulled against a lean body only a little taller than myself. I watch in fascination as the dog ran right by us and continued down the street.

I was released and, behind me, I saw a boy who looked around my age, with shaggy brown hair so long that it almost completely covered his dark coal black eyes, shoved his hands into his pockets. I realized something: This guy who didn't even know my name, most likely, just saved my life when most people would run for their own. He definitely is a mystery. One that I would love to solve.

"Hey, thanks for…that. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't grab me like that. I'm Makayla but, since I consider you a friend for saving me, you can call me Kayla or Kay or something like that," I said, nervously. What? I'm never nervous. What is happening?

"No problem. I saw that… dog chasing you and I didn't think; I just acted on my instincts. By the way, I should mention, I'm Nico," Nico told me, seeming almost as nervous as myself.

"Nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm a 9th grader at the High School. How about you?" I asked, and I actually waited to hear the answer. Something about him interests me.

"I'm in the 9th grade too and I guess you could say that I travel a lot during the year so I do most of my learning during my summer at… this camp I go to. My father doesn't really like me there but he doesn't really like anything, so…" he rambled. Rambling? That means he's nervous around me. Good.

"I can't really relate to you because I didn't have a father growing up, my mom told me he was some powerful man who it would mean trouble for if he was to claim me as his daughter, so I didn't have one to resent. It was just me and my mom but were doing just fine but I still worry that I'm never going to meet him, and even though he couldn't claim me I would like to know the other part of me," I have not the slightest idea in hell why I'm telling him things that I haven't even told Jaz.

His smile wasn't one of pity, but … something I couldn't quite put my finger on. "I totally know how you feel. I grew up without my dad too. Only my mom and my sister, but mom died when I was ten and it was just me and my big sister Bianca, who died when I was eleven in a tragic accident. So then when I found out who my dad was and he just started to accept me about 2 years back. Before that, he was always comparing me to my dead sister, it was horrible," Nico looked sad and then grimly amused when he said, "I guess you can say he acts a bit like Hades himself."

_**One new text message.**_

She looked down at the screen.

_**From: Jaslene  
Wat happened?!?!R u ok?!?! Txt me bak!**_

I sighed, it's not fair for me to be here when she worrying.

"I really want to stay and talk to you," and I mean it, "but I have to go because Jaz should be calling animal control as we speak, so I should go calm her down, and show her that I'm alive. You know what? I have an idea: Want to come? You could come over to my house with us. We were going to order pizza," I asked, not sure why. There's just something about him that keeps me guessing.

"I really shouldn't, but I'll see you around," Nico said, edging away.

"Hey, Nico. I better see you around because you're a mystery to me and I don't like to leave mysteries unsolved. If I don't hear from you soon, you're going to hear from me. That reminds me: I didn't thank you for saving my life," and I looked into his eyes. His eyes were so deep that I could get lost in them, looking into them made me feel like …

_**One new text message.**_

Hearing that, I snapped myself out of it, knowing that I had to hurry and go reassure Jaz before she calls in the SWAT team.

"See you around," I said, walking towards my house.

* * *

_**Nico's POV **_

As Makayla walked away slowly towards safety, I just stood there in wonder. We talked, and I enjoyed the hell out of it. I haven't had a real conversation with anyone, except Bianca, Annabeth and maybe Percy, because of who my dad was, I was often excluded.

Makayla. He has been watching her for a while; on orders by Chiron because even though the prospective 'Big 3' children were not left out anymore, they were still watched carefully; but somewhere along the road, business turned to pleasure.

This girl made me tell her things that I have never told anyone; even Percy, my best friend; in the first 10 minutes they knew each other. How this girl had such an effect on me, I do not know, but I sure as Hades was going to find out. She managed to pull the words out of me like a magnet and I'm going to find out more about this strange, strange girl. Like her, I love a good mystery and this girl certainly falls under that category.

"Makayla," I said out loud, liking how that word sounded coming off my tongue.

* * *

_**Makayla POV**_

When I got to her house, Jaz attacked me, asking questions ranging from _how did you lose that demon dog _to _are you going to die. _It's nice to know she cared. Too bad I was only half-listening; my mind was still in that dark alley – with Nico.

He's going to come find me. I saw it in his eyes.

Love? Hate? Review with that pretty little button down there.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvv

v


	2. Bonehead!

**I was so happy that I got 3 reviews in the first 3 hours that I decided to post the next chapter early. Here you go. Think of it as a spring break present. I would like to thank Vanessa, A.K.A: Jaz, for inspiring my to do a Jaz POV and giving me the whole Jaz-Gabriel-Jason thing idea. I love you girl.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times i tried to steal it, PJ&tO doesn't belong to me!!! I asked Santa for it for Christmas though. It belongs to Rick Roidan.**

_**Makayla's POV**_

_**One new text message.**_

"Ugh…not again," I groaned, I can't believe I've been woken up twice this week by this annoying noise. Of course the first time, it lead to Nico and I meeting – which, I had to admit, was worth it. It has been a little more than a week since that faithful night, and I've thought about him countless times since then and thought I've seen him twice. I checked my phone.

_**From: Jaslene  
Up n em. 2days da dnce. N im outside so u hav nowhere 2 run. We r goin n we r lookin good. So come down n open ur door. That or I climb in ur window.**_

"I'm up, I'm up," I said to myself, already on my way downstairs. When I got to that door and opened it, I saw Jaz on the other side. Only this Jaz is up early and doesn't have a coffee in her hand. Shocking.

"Rise and shine," she said brightly. I'm beginning to hate that phrase, "It's time to get ready for the dance. This means that we have to make us prettier than we already are."

"Did I mention how much I hate you, today?" I asked.

"Not recently. Now let's go get dressed," Jaz answered.

"The dance doesn't even start until 6 o'clock. What sane person starts getting ready at 10?"

"Someone who wants to look their best," she said easily, while forcefully dragging to the staircase.

"Then wake me up at 4:30," I said, but she knows me to well to even think that I could actually go to sleep after I've been woken up.

"Go," she said, and that one word showed me she wasn't going to budge.

"Fine, and, just to let you know, I am not staying awake though all of this, because knowing you, which I do, the makeup alone will take an hour or two," I said. Following her to my room, purposely dragging my feet, where she got our bags with the dresses in them and took them out to hang them up. 'Airing them out,' I'm assuming, "Now what are you doing?" I asked when she started laying out both of our makeup together, like a surgeon and his tools.

"I'm using all of our resources. What one doesn't have the other one will most likely have and on the off chance that we need something I have the keys to my sister's car and my driving permit," she said as if that was the simplest thing in the world. Which to her, it probably was.

"Let's just get this over with," I give in finally and, with a sigh, sit down in front of the mirror and wait for her to start her 'operation'.

* * *

_**Nico's POV**_

I wasn't planning on coming to the dance, but I couldn't physically make myself stay away from her. Her being Makayla. I don't think that I have gone 5 minutes since that night without thinking about her. It's like my world was flipped upside down and left is right and right is wrong.

I was supposed to watch quietly from the entrance, only waiting to see who goes in and out. That was the plan. The plan was definitely not to bring Gabriel; the closest thing, besides Percy, that I have to a friend at camp; actually dress up, and then go to the dance. Nope, that was definitely not the plan.

But am I here? Yep, and it was all worth it when I saw Makayla walk through the door.

Her dress, if it was possible, made her look even better than she did last week, when I saved her from that Hellhound. It was black with blue, the same as her eyes, flowers running from the hem to the hip. Her face looked different with the top half of her hair teased, giving it volume, and pulled back with a black and blue bow, except for curled strands of hair on each side of her head to frame her face, and the other half flowing freely down her back, taunting me to run my fingers through it. I suddenly felt, not for the first time, that I was going to faint. Yep, I'm screwed.

_**Makayla's POV**_

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was Nico staring at me with a mixture of appreciation and fear. I was surprised to see him there and was about to tell Jaz about who it was and saw she was already staring that way – at Nico's friend it seemed he came with.

He was almost as tall as Nico, with spiky dark black hair and hazel eyes, and he had a sort of mean type of good looks, but the expression in those eyes took away all impression of him being mean. And at the moment, those eyes were all for Jaz. I couldn't blame him; Jaz looked amazing in her dress. I teased her hair so it stood tall with volume and then I curled it and let it bare except for the black bow that was pinned at the side of her head. Then I looked away from the guys and looked at the rest of my surroundings. Quite a few eyes were turned towards us; maybe those 5 hours weren't _totally_ useless.

I tapped on Jaz's shoulder and motioned for her to come with me, and side by side, we walked towards Nico and his friend.

_**Nico's POV**_

I saw Makayla and her friend; Jaz, I think; walking towards us and I quickly looked back at Gabriel, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Jaz.

"Hey, dude. She's the one I was telling you about. The one with the long black hair and long black dress with blue flowers," I whisper to him, my lips hardly moving.

"Okay, well what do you know about her friend?" he asked, his gaze wondering back to Jaz.

"I know that her name in Jaslene, but she likes to be called Jaz, and that she is suspected to be a child of Athena. Anyone who looks into her eyes can tell," I said, even knowing that he stopped listening after I said Jaz.

"I'm going to go… yeah, I'll just talk to you later," he said, already on her way.

They were so close that I could hear them. I heard Gabriel saying, "Hi, I'm Gabriel, and you're Jaz, right? I was watching you and I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

I also saw her blush and reply, "Sure."

As they walked off, I saw Makayla keep walking towards me. When she reached me she just looked at me a while before smiling and saying, "Hi there. So I met your friend Gabriel, and I want you to pass a message to him for me: if he hurts Jaz in anyway, mentally or physically, I will make it my personal duty to make his life a living hell and I won't stop until I think he's had enough. And here's a little secret: I don't forgive easily. Are we clear?"

I have no doubt that she won't do just that. I smiled and said, "Crystal. Let me tell you something: I really feel any compassion towards his problem when I'm the one falling for a girl who is turning my world upside down with a couple glances," I have no idea what possessed me to say that but, what's done is done.

"Lucky girl. Bye," and she walked away. I take that back: I am _totally_ and _completely_ screwed.

_**Jaz's POV**_

"So, how did you know my name?" I asked Gabriel, a cute guy who asked me to dance.

"Well, my friend Nico is head over heels for your friend, who he met last week, after saving her from some… huge dog. Apparently, when he was talking to her, your name came up, and I wanted to dance with you so I asked him," he said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

So that was why she didn't give me that many details about how she got away from that dog. No wonder. That was when they heard a crash.

Everyone turned to see Jason, my ex-boyfriend, come staggering through the door. He saw me – and Gabriel – and immediately started on his way toward us.

I quickly whispered to Gabriel, "Hey, that's Jason, my ex. He's an ass, so watch out."

"It's alright; I've had to deal with a lot of asses in my life, including my dad, so I know how to handle it," he whispered back. It was then that Jason reached us.

"Mind if I cut in," Jason slurred, pulling me away from Gabriel, I sent him a pleading look; Jason was the one person that I couldn't hit. I think it's because a part of me remember the sweet little boy who was happy when I let him hold my hand. Either way, I was gonna need some help, I looked around for Makayla. She was my best friend and has had my back through this kind of stuff countless times; I saw her on the other side of the gym, talking to her ex-boyfriend, Bryan (she always stays friends with her ex-boyfriends), and too far away to hear me.

I felt myself being pulled up against Jason; his hand going lower, and lower, towards the hem of my skirt, until he suddenly staggered back, clutching his nose. I looked up to see Gabriel shaking his fist, as if it was hurting.

He punched him in the nose. I think I just fell in love.

"Want to go over and talk to Nico?" he asked me, as if knowing that I didn't want to be here when Jason realized what happened.

"Ok," I said as we walked toward Nico, but when we got half way there he was already on his way across the dance floor – towards Makayla.

"There goes that plan but we could – oh, I love this song," I said, hearing Shots by LMFAO playing on the speakers.

"Me too. Want to dance? It looks like Jason already left," he offered me.

"Sure."

* * *

_**Nico's POV**_

Damn her. Damn her and her uncanny ability to make me squirm. I haven't squirmed since I found out it was a son of Hades. Again I say, damn her.

But that's not true. I love the fact the seeing her makes my heart beat 5times the normal rate. I love – wait, wait, wait; _love? _I was right, I did lose my mind. I haven't loved any one since Bianca died. Sure I care about a few people, but love isn't a word a give out easily.

I looked across the dance floor, at Makayla and I see her talking to a boy our age. What the hell!? What is she doing talking to him!? I'm going to go right over there and pull her – what am a talking about? I have no control over her, it's not like we're dating or anything like that.

At that moment, I realized that I wished that I had the right to be jealous. I decided on the answer and walked straight over her, hoping that she feels the same way.

* * *

_**Makayla POV**_

"Thanks for doing this Bryan," I said smiling at my ex-boyfriend, "I'm hoping that maybe – just maybe – he'll feel jealous and come over. Hey, hey; why the frown?"

"I don't know. So you really like this guy, huh?" he told me, rather grimly.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Weird, huh?" I said, shocked with myself. I have never actually tried to get a guy. Sure I would like a few but I never really tried. It's not my style. Nico's changing a lot of things about me, and it's annoying the hell out of me.

"Yeah, can I ask you something that's been bugging me for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, you know you could tell me anything. We may not be dating anymore but your still one of my closest friends. You're like a big brother to me." I answered honestly. I enjoyed talking to Bryan almost as much as I enjoy talking to Jaz. The only reason that we broke up was that I thought of him like a best friend, not a boyfriend.

"Well, why did we break up?" he asked, looking away.

Ah, damn it. It's going to get awkward. Ok, Makayla, answer this carefully of you might just lose a good friend; I told myself, "Well, we don't like each other like that. Were like brother and sister, you have to admit. I do love you, just like a brother – not a boyfriend."

"I kind of felt like that to but we got along so well. It's like we were one mind in two bodies," he said, remembering all the times that just sat for hours, just talking.

"Ah, but isn't that what friendship is?" I asked with a smile, and then tip-toed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I love you like a bro."

* * *

_**Nico's POV**_

Well, I didn't see it like that. I saw them talking like they knew each other for years. I saw her lean up and kiss his cheek and I saw her mouth form the words _I love you._

It felt like someone punched me the gut and then ran over me with a steamroller. Then I got stepped on.

Could I have misinterpreted that much? I thought it meant something to her. It sure did to me. Maybe that exchange in the alley was nothing special. Maybe she doesn't even think about me like that.

Could've. Should've. Would've.

There's only one way to find out.

* * *

_**Makayla POV**_

I was shocked out of my conversation with Bryan when I felt myself being dragged away by a very insistent pair of hands. Gentle but firm.

I looked back to see Nico pulling my away towards the back exit that led out to the garden. When we got there he pulled the down open and pulled us inside.

"What, in Hades name, do you think you're doing? I was talking. Not an unusual concept, if you recall. I was having a civilized conversation, and you dragged me off like a freaking moron!" I screamed; I'm a little pissed that it was even possible for me to be dragged against my will like that.

"I was trying to talk to you. What? Were you to busy with your boyfriend you so in love with to talk to me? Sorry, Gods," he said.

"Boyfriend? What – oh, you mean Bryan? Bryan and I are not dating. We used to last year but not anymore. Wait a minute, how is this any of your business?" I said, not getting why I have to explain myself.

"He didn't look like your ex when you kissed him, or is that how you say hello?" he said, with something I couldn't exactly name in his eyes.

"I don't see how this is any of your business but, if you must know, I kissed his cheek because I was thanking him for listening to me when I told him about the guy I really like and I do love him… _like a brother, _you Bonehead," I can't believe it. He's an assuming jackass.

"Oh… who's the guy?" He said a bit sheepishly.

"Huh?" I think he's lost his mind.

"You said 'I kissed his cheek because I was thanking him for listening to me when I told him about the guy I really like.' So… who's that guy?" he said looking down at his shoes.

Damn it. Did I really let that slip? Nice job, Kay, real nice. Yep, I'm screwed.

* * *

_**Nico's POV**_

Damn it. So she likes someone, huh? That's fine, I'm ok with that. I don't like her anyways.

Oh, who, In Zeus' name, do I think I'm kidding? I like her a lot. More than safe and I really don't care about my own personal rules when I see her standing there.

"Um… if you must know, I was talking to him about…," here it comes, "you," she finished in a whisper.

Lucky bastard. Wait, wait, wait – what did she just say?! Me?! A million replies came to mind but all of that came out was, "Huh?"

"I said you, you Bonehead! Isn't it obvious? I mean, come on! I –" she was cut off when we heard a loud crash from behind us and turned to see…

**What do you want there to be? Kindly ones? Hellhound? Other? Please, if other, give me a description so i can write it in. Just tell me with this pretty little button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	3. Determined

**Hello people. Thank all of you for your great reviews and I did something a little different with this chapter than I started out expecting to write but I'm pretty sure that I like it better this way. Well… I hope you like it better this way too. **

**P.S: I need more demigods, nymphs and/or monsters for my story and I decided that I want some of my readers to do the inventing for a change. If you want to be in my story please fill out the application that will be posted below the chapter. Not all will be chosen but most will. Make sure that not all of you put stuff like child of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; I can't have 18 'Big 3' kids and 2 regular kids. A few is okay but not a lot.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I broke into his house and tried to steal it, the PJ&tO series belongs to the awesome and talented Rick Riodan, not me. He said if I try to take it again he's going to get a restraining order on me.**

_**Makayla's POV**_

"What… the hell…is that?" I said, after finding myself face-to-face with...that damn demonic dog! Why, in Zeus' name, won't this…_thing_ leave me alone? Wait a second – this isn't the same dog.

This dog is slightly smaller, hummer-sized instead of tank-sized, and doesn't look like he was about to lung at me; this dog also has… two _passengers_ on his back!?

On the dogs back there were two teenagers – maybe two or three years older than me – sitting there like riding around on dogs the size of hummers was an everyday thing. The boy had messy, shaggy black hair with startling green eyes that made me think of the sea and the girl was a little tan with long blond hair and grey eyes that automatically made me think back to Jaslene.

"Hey, Nico. Sorry to barge in on your mission, but Chiron told us that there was no time to waste. Makayla and Jaslene, and all other demigods for that matter, have to be brought to camp right away," the boy said, not seeing me in back of Nico.

"Hey, Percy. Hey, Annabeth. This is _Makayla," _Nico said, in a strained way, looking at them as if they were insane.

The boy – Percy – blushed and the girl – Annabeth – slapped him across the back of his head and said, "Nice job. Get the kelp out of your head, Seaweed Brain. I'm Annabeth, and the Kelp Head here is Percy, and if you would go and get your friend I'll explain to you what we were talking about and you have to hurry because if you don't were all going to be in danger," she said, finally addressing me. I half-listened, my eyes were still on the dog.

"Wow. Kelp Head. That's a new one," then Percy saw me looking at the damn dog, "This good girl is Mrs. O'Leary. She may be a hellhound, but she is a loyal and doesn't bite. So don't worry. Now why don't you go and get Jaslene," Percy said, trying – and failing – to be assuring.

"You people have lost your minds. Me and Jaz have to go where? I'm not going anywhere unless I get some proof, and I can guaranty that Jaz won't either. And what in the hell do you mean by demigod? That girl was right when she called you a Seaweed Brain. And don't speak to me like I'm a five year old. And who the hell thought of the name Mrs. O'Leary?" I busted out with. I mean, come on, what would you do if you just found out that two people who are riding around on a dog the size of a hummer were trying to take you and your best friend away to some camp? Then you find out that the hummer is named Mrs. O'Leary? It's a little shocking.

"Kayla, you're going to have to hear them out. They were sent here the same reason I was: to look after you and Jaz. Please go get Jaz and while you're there you can tell Gabriel that Percy and Annabeth are here," Nico said, looking at his shoes. Wait, he was sent here? He knew all along that these people were going to try and come to take me away. He helped them.

"You jackass. You knew all along that this was coming? You were sent? Never talk to me again, I'm not going anywhere with you people," I said, fast-walking to the entrance to the dance, to get Jaz. We are so getting out of this place before any more freaks come.

"Come on Jaz. Sorry but we have to go, Gabriel," I said, pulling Jaz away from her conversation with Gabriel, towards the front exit.

"Hey I wasn't done," Jaz said.

"Please Jaz, we have to go," I said, looking at her.

One look at my face and Jaz gave in without a second thought, "Okay. Let's go."

The problem is that, when we got outside, the streets were empty. Not a soul was in sight. That's unusual, are school is in the middle of town. It's not often empty, unless it's either really early or really late and right now it's neither. It's only 7:47.

"Kayla…" Jaz said, noticing the same thing I did.

"I know, let's just get to the car," I reassured her, pulling her towards the car, which we parked about two blocks away. I have a bad feeling about this, and that's never a good thing. Damn it, I hate it when stuff like this happens.

_*START FLASHBACK*_

_Jaz was 11 and I was 12, we were walking to my house because we got out early and her dad couldn't pick her up. The streets were so unusually quiet that you could hear a pin drop, there should have been kids walking home and getting picked up but there wasn't._

_All of a sudden we heard a noise from the trees by our friend's Michelle's house, Jaz froze but, being the idiot I was, I turned around and saw the trees shudder. I told Jaz, who looked terrified, to go home and I would catch up but, knowing I would get into some trouble otherwise, she told me, "When hell freezes over, I'm not leaving."_

_So together, we went over to trees and what came out had us both running for our lives. It was our 4__th__ period Math teacher, Mrs. Raigans. That would be scary enough but this Math teacher looked closer to a demon than a teacher. I never got a good look but what I did see had me screaming._

_After running a good 5 minutes, we got to my house. I unlocked the door and pulled me and Jaz in before double bolting both doors and pushing a chair against it. _

_Jaz and I and may be a little crazy and fun but we weren't stupid. We were in a silent agreement that no one was going to believe us if we told them the truth. Hell, they would probably roll us up in bubble wrap and ship us out to the Quack Shack without giving it a second thought._

"_We don't tell anyone about this. Tomorrow, we go to the office and transfer out of Mrs. Raigans so we don't go crazy by looking at her every day, just waiting for her to lose it," I said, waiting for a agreement._

"_Agreed. No one knows," Jaz agreed._

_The next day, we found out that there was no need to transfer out of her class – she left the school. They were never precise, but there were rumors about it having something to with a mental breakdown. Jaz and I both suspected that it had something to do with that faithful day but we never voiced that opinion, afraid it was true._

_Eventually, we forgot about that day and moved on with our lives, but I know that both of us remembered the night clearer than ever whenever someone mentioned Mrs. Raigans. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_**Nico's POV**_

We were following Makayla and Jaslene to their car when, all of a sudden, I got a bad feeling. When you're a demigod, _never_ take bad feelings for granted, it could lose you your life.

"Hey guys, you feel that?" I told Percy, Annabeth, and Gabriel quietly.

"You mean: Do I feel like I do right before a monster jumps out of seemingly nowhere?" Percy asked, "If so, the answer is yes."

Gabriel suddenly cut in, "Uh, guys…I know that I wasn't part of the whole 'rescue the world' thing but if we're all getting bad feelings why don't we go in and get them?"

"Because, Jarhead, if we go in now we might screw up our chances of them trusting us," Annabeth told him. The Athena and Ares cabin are currently at war. Apparently, Athena and Ares got into some fight about who is more beneficial to mortals when they are at war. Trust me; being stuck in between two angry demigods is not the way I wanted to spend my night.

"Can we please stop arguing before they hear us?" I told them, and then turned to Percy, "Control your women."

"Have you ever tried to control Annabeth? Not fun. I guess that's one of the things I love about her," Percy told me, love struck. Percy and Annabeth have been going out since that war with Kronos, almost 3 years now. Sometimes, it makes me feel sick but, most of the time, it makes me feel envious that even when all Hades is breaking loose and war is upon us they can still love each other and act like total idiots because of it. I wish I had someone.

"Hey, look," Gabriel said.

I focused and saw 3 shadows heading towards Makayla and Jaz. _The Kindly Ones._

_Oh, Joy. _

I didn't think, I just sprang forward, looking to save my Makayla – I don't know when it switched from her being Makayla to her being my Makayla, but I didn't care enough to analyze at the moment

* * *

_**Makayla's POV **_

Jaz and I were almost to the car when I saw shadows moving toward us. I pulled Jaz back and we came face-to-face with… _Mrs. Raigans?! _Déjà vu, much?!

In front of us were Mrs. Raigans – demonic version, complete with drooling yellow fangs and leathery bat wings – and two others like her, the exact same except for the face, and they all had murder in their eyes. 3 demonic, bitter old hags that just happen to want to murder us. Just great, isn't it?

Why, in Zeus' name, does stuff like this always happen to me?

What is that? I heard something resembling a battle cry coming from the trees to our right. I saw 4 dark figures coming out. As they approached, their faces became clearer.

Gabriel was the one belting out the loud battle cry while Nico, Percy, and Annabeth came running swiftly towards the 3 monsters. Nico was holding a sword of, what appears to be, iron; Annabeth has a dagger in one hand and a Yankees hat in the other; and Percy had…a pen. The scene would have been funny if it wasn't at that moment that he uncapped it and it grew into a long bronze sword with what looked like a Greek inscription in the back.

They looked like something out of the fairy tales I tell my little cousin

Yep, I've lost my mind because none of this could possibly be real.

* * *

_**Nico's POV**___

Together, we charged out. Gabriel's war cry annoyed me though. I mean, why don't you just put up a big flashing sign that says 'Were here to kill you so why don't you try to kill us first.' I'm going to have to give him a lesson in stealth when we get back to camp.

All three kindly ones?! Unbelievable, it's only a prospective daughter of Athena and an undetermined. 3 powerful monsters don't just come after 2 half-bloods unless they were really powerful. Who is Makayla's parent? It's most likely one of the big three because none of the others' kids could really attract this much attention.

She's 15, which means that her Olympian parent broke their oath on the river Styx. That might mean a god losing his or her immortality, this could start a war.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt one of the furies' whip slash across my right shoulder. I hissed in pain and charged after her, my blade raised; the minute that my sword slashed across her chest, she dissolved into a yellow dust that blew away with the wind seconds later.

I turned towards the other 2 monsters and saw Percy passed out by a tree with blood trickling from a wound in his head and Annabeth standing in front of him, trying to hold off the fury. The fury suddenly disarmed Annabeth with her whip and was slowly approaching her; her head turned at an angle, almost as if she was considering the most painful way to kill her.

I charged towards her, and tried to stab her but she easily dodged. The wound in my shoulder was slowly making my sword heavier by the second.

As I turned to strike again she unleashed her whip and used in to disarm my sword, I turned to see Gabriel unconscious on the ground and the 3rd fury limping towards me and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, where's your hat?" I whispered to her, my eyes never leaving the 2 monsters.

"They took early in the fight, don't they have to obey you because of your dad?" she asked me.

"I wish, but no."

"Then we are screwed," she sighed. I can't help but wish that Percy would wake up, but he was still passed out on the ground.

"Yep," I agreed with her, we are so dead.

***

_**Makayla's POV**_

I flinched as though I was slapped when I saw Annabeth and Nico cornered with no weapons and Percy and Gabriel passed out from injuries.

I saw the uglier of the two furies reach out and said, "Hades be mad for a couple days when he figures out that your dead, but it will be worth it. Demigods are a delicacy after all," while smiling evilly.

"Go to hell," Nico spit out.

"I already live there," she responded, while reaching for him.

If someone would have asked me what I was feeling at this very moment I would have had no answer. My emotions were so confused that when I saw a large streak of blue lightning strike down and hit the 2 furies, leaving nothing behind I thought that I was imagining it.

I wasn't.

***

_**Nico's POV**_

_Makayla_ was all I could think about when lightning struck down and destroyed the 2 monsters. _I have to see if she's okay. _

I looked over at the girls for the first time while Annabeth checked on Percy and Gabriel. Makayla looked as white as a sheet while Jaz looked fine, if a little green-tinged.

I ran over to them I told Makayla, for she looked the worst of the two, "Are you all right?"

"I think so," she said, as a hologram of a lightning bolt appeared over her head.

I stood gaping until I heard Annabeth say, almost to herself, "It is determined. Makayla, daughter of Zeus, leader of Olympus, the god of the sky," right before Makayla collapsed in my arms.

**Here is the application. Please answer all of the questions and post a review/PM me/or Email me.**

**Application**

**Name (That you want the character to be named):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Status (Ex: Demigod, Hunter, Nymph, Monster…):**

**Olympian Parent (If demigod):**

**Color (Not to be racist):**

**Hair (Color/Length/Usual Style):**

**Eyes (I may change if it doesn't match you Olympian parent): **

**Physical (Short/Tall and stuff like that):**

**Style (Clothes):**

**Likes (Food, People, Sports…):**

**Dislikes (Food, People, Sports…):**

**Personality (Ex: Happy, Sad, Mean, Bubbly, Excited, Angry, Weird, Funny, Smart…):**

**Favorite Hangout (Where would I find you?):**

**What are you good at? (Singing, Dancing, Fighting…):**

**Preferred Weapon (Sword, Dagger, Spear…):**

**Preferred Fighting (Archery, Sword Fighting, Hand-to-hand…):**

**Is it ok if you die? If so, how? Please explain:**

**Would you like a love interest? If so, do you have any preferences? Please explain:**

**Do you want anything specific to happen to you? (Joining the Hunters, Meeting your Olympian parent…):**

**Additional Information:**

**When you have finished this please either PM it to me, Email it to me, or post it as a review. The winners will be posted in the next chapter as soon as it's finished.**

**Please Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	4. Sisters for Life

**Hello my loyal fans, The reason I made this chapter was to show how close Makayla and Jaz are. You have to understand that they aren't just friends, their sisters. I'm sorry for the Nico/Makayla fight in the begining but its for the story's own good. I decided that you will have the next 3 or more chapters to submit your applications for your own character in the story. If you want a copy of the application, please visit the end of the 3rd chapter. I only got two, I'm disappointed. Please continue to read loyaly. If any complaints, please blame it on the fact that I wrote the majority of this at 3 in the morning. GO SPRING BREAK!!! And I would like to thank my best friend Odalis for bits and pieces of the conversation. You rock. **

**Disclaimer: Say it with me: T-H-I-S B-E-L-O-N-G-S T-O R-I-C-K, N-O-T M-E!!! Get it? Got it. Good! I'm on a suger rush.**

_**Makayla's POV**_

I awoke, looking up at a plain white ceiling. The whole room was bear except for two rows of 4 cots each. I saw my dress from the dance folded up nicely on a table by the side of my cot and I wondered what I was wearing, I looked down and saw I was in one of my favorite pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. I looked around to see a head of brown hair passed out in the chair beside my cot.

Nico.

He must have sensed me awake because he awoke and was instantly at my side.

"Good morning, well, it's the afternoon really. Are you feeling alright?" he said, rambling slightly.

Suddenly all of the memories ofthe dance came flooding back. Pictures; Nico dragging me away, 2 passengers on a huge dog, 3 demonic math teachers attacking us, lightning striking down to destroy them; came flooding into my head before I had a had a chance to put up any defenses.

"Y-y-you," I said, "none of this would have happened if you didn't come into my life and screw everything up. I would have spent the night dancing with my friends and came home and 11 and crashed. I would have got up the next morning because of a text from Jaz asking me to spend the day at her house. Did any of this happen? No, and it's your entire fault. Why me, why did you have to bring all of this crazy stuff in my life? It all started with you!" I continued, gaining more anger by the second. I shouldn't have to put up with this, it isn't fair. It's his entire fault because my life was perfectly normal before him.

"Trust me Makayla; I didn't do any of this on purpose. If I had a choice you would be a normal girl whose main problem is fitting in. Of course, if I had a choice, I would be a normal kid. I would still have my mom and Bianca, and I wouldn't have to deal with the shit you just did on a daily basis," he said, he voiced slowly rising from the whisper he started with; by the time he was done with his little speech, he was practically shouting. At least he has the decency to act like he really cares.

Maybe he really is… no, it's his entire fault that those… monsters attacked me and Jaz and I'm not going to forgive him for that.

"Save it for someone who believes it," I told him and got up and made my way for the only door in sight. The sight on the other side of the door shocked me enough to leave me speechless, and that's not an easy thing to do.

3 people were sitting at a table playing a card game. That wouldn't have been weird except that these three players consisted a man with brown hair and friendly brown eyes, and where his legs were supposed to be there was the bottom half of the horse; a man with oily black hair and a leopard design shirt on, who just snapped his fingers and made a coke appear; and Annabeth.

Not for the first time, I think I've lost my mind.

The man who made the coke appear turned and saw me. His expression went from disgust to annoyance to a horrible faked grin. He addressed me, "Ah…Makayla, how are you feeling?" he asked, and looked as if he was choking on every word.

I heard Annabeth whisper to the horse man, "Wow… Mr. D got her name right. What's up with that?"

"Zeus made a proposal: Makayla stays happy and alive and Mr. D gets 35 years knocked off his sentence," I heard the horse man reply.

"Chiron, why would Zeus care what happens to her? He may be her father but he never showed much this interest in Thalia, so why now?" Annabeth whispered, nervously.

"Rachel predicted a new prophecy. You all will learn when the time is right."

"But, Chi–" she started.

"Annie Bella, I suggest you shut it before I shut it for you," Mr. D told Annabeth, the fake smile never leaving his face. He turned to me again, "Don't listen them Makayla, their just… can I get you anything?"

"An explanation would be nice, and some water if you have some?" I said, my voice coming out stronger than I expected.

"I'll get the water and Anne Bell can explain what's going on here," he said, snapping his fingers. I suddenly looked down and realized that there was a water bottle in my hand. I looked up, shocked, and he just smiled. I learned something: smiling does not always make you look friendly.

"Sure, come on Makayla, I'll explain during the tour," Annabeth said, leading me out the door.

_**An hour and a half later…**_

"So let me get this straight: Greek gods are real and when they have children with a mortal they are called demigods and that is what you, me, Percy, Nico, and Gabriel are. This camp is a place where we can grow safely because most half-bloods have a scent that attracts monsters like the huge dog, which is a hell hound, and those 3 demonic math teachers, which are furies. Children from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are the most powerful and attract the most monsters and so there used to be an oath that stopped them but then Percy made the gods swear on the river Styx that the big 3 kids wouldn't be excluded and that they would claim all of their children and give the minor gods more attention so there would be less risk for Kronos, the Titan King, to gain power again," I said, trying to sum up all of what she told me in a few sentences.

"All of that, added on to the fact that Jaslene is a demigod too, though she hasn't been claimed," Annabeth added with a smile.

"Oh, Jaz is here too. Thank the gods; I don't think I could go through this without her. Where is she?" I asked. I can't believe that I haven't thought about where Jaz was since I woke up. I'm the worst best friend ever; I should have considered what happened to her.

"Relax. She woke up about 2 hours before you did and refused to let anyone talk to her until she got to talk to you. We moved her into the Big House until we can determine her parent. You can get her because we have to get to dinner, but you guys won't be able to talk privately until later," she explained with patience.

"Thanks, she's like my sister. What do you mean 'until you determine her parent'?" I asked.

"We have to know what cabin to place her in."

"Who's your parent?" I asked, since she wasn't volunteering the information.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," she said. She must be proud of it because her head lifted slightly as she said it.

"Who's mine?" I asked meekly. I want to know.

Annabeth hesitated, "Your dad is Zeus, that's how you saved us from those furies. You made that lightning because you wanted us to be safe, and it worked. You're the only known child of Zeus, besides my friend Thalia, but she's a hunter so she's not at camp anymore."

I made that lightning? I thought it was one of the other kids. I finally know my dad, and he's a god. It's a lot to absorb in one day.

"What about Poseidon and Hades?"

"Percy is the only one in Poseidon and Nico is the only one in Hades every since Bianca dies during that quest, poor guy. He gets excluded so a great deal because of his dad," she added with a sigh.

Nico said his sister died but… I didn't think it was really like that. He has no one to count on and no family besides his dad but I doubt that his dad is the model father figure.

"I didn't know."

"Hey, don't look so sad, and go get Jaz and bring to the Mess. You remember where it is?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded and walked off towards the big house. When I got there, I walked straight upstairs and counted to door 3 like Annabeth told me to. I knocked.

I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door, "Go away, I'm not talking to anyone but Makayla."

"Hello to you to," I said, smiling for the first time all day. All I heard was a crash from the other side right before a very rumpled Jaz pulled open a door and ran into me, giving me the hug of my life.

"Kay! Finally, everything here is so weird. There's a horse dude, a blond girl with my eyes, and some idiot who keeps getting my name wrong. Not to mention dark and handsome, he didn't leave your side since the time we came in," she said in a rush, pulling me inside the room and shutting the door beside me.

"Okay so I talked to Annabeth, the girl with your eyes, and she explained everything to me and I'll tell you what she said. Promise you'll believe me?" I asked, hoping that she won't think that I'm crazy.

Jaz looked doubtful but she agreed, "Promise…"

_**1 hour later…**_

"Wow. Child of Zeus, huh? No wonder you always want to go skydiving and hate swimming. It sucks that I don't know my mom," she said after I finished explaining.

"I love skydiving because its fun and I hate swimming because I almost drowned. Don't worry, we'll find out who your parent is and then everything will be alright." I assured her. I heard a bell ring, "I think that's the bell for dinner, let's go," I added, taking her hand and pulling her out.

We were greeted at the entrance by Mr. D. He addressed us both, "Ah… hello Makayla, Justine."

I'm so tired of this, "If you can remember my name, you can remember that hers is Jaslene or Jaz, not Justine."

"Of course, Jaz," he said tightly.

"Let's go," I said, pulling her towards the mess. Annabeth told me that we have to sit with at our parents table. When Annabeth saw us, she came running up.

"Hey Annabeth, is it possible for us to eat together, I don't want to be alone?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nope, she has to sit with the Hermes until she is determined. Sorry, but I'll show you where you guys' tables are," Annabeth said and then led us to the Hermes table and after we said goodbye and that we'll meet up after dinner, we left and walked over to the Zeus table.

When I sat, silence fell over the Mess hall. I could catch bits of whispers from here and there.

"So Zeus did it again?"

"It's a wonder that this one isn't a pine tree yet."

"I heard that she and Nico were a bit more than comfy"

Hearing Nico's name made my eyes automatically scan the room for the Hades table. It was off to the side – very excluded. I saw him staring at me and I stared back until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to the face of Annabeth and Percy.

"Come on, it's time to make a sacrifice to our parent. You'll like this; we burn a part of our meal as an offering to the gods. Let's get Jaz," Annabeth smiled at me.

"Ok," I agreed. We got Jaz and made our way towards the pit. I scraped in a fourth of my food and thought _Zeus, thank you for claiming me and could you please ask around for Jaz's mom._

Beside me, I heard Jaz whisper, _"Mom, if your there please let me know."_

I looked up at her and gasped at what I saw. A dove and an owl. A hologram of both a dove and an owl were above her head.

"What does this mean?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"I don't know," she said.

Suddenly, a bright essence had us all looking towards our left. Two bright figure who looked like were made of power itself were standing before us. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were gods and it only took a little common sense to guess which goddesses. Aphrodite looked like all of the males in the worlds fantasies combined in one while Athena had long lovely brown hair cascading down her back and startling grey eyes, just like Annabeth and Jaz.

Jaz was the first one who got up the nerve to speak, "Are one of you my mother?"

Athena came forward and said, "Yes, my child, I am your mother. Aphrodite is your grandmother. You see, your father was a child of Aphrodite. I would never have thought him to be one if he didn't tell me; I thought he was wise and loved to learn unlike most of her kids."

Aphrodite stepped forward and said, "Child, you may have her blood in you, but you have mine as well. You can choose to be with the rest of my children and live as a daughter of Aphrodite."

"What does this mean? What cabin and what table? Athena or Aphrodite?" Percy whispered.

"It is the child's choice," the 2 goddesses said, in perfect harmony. Percy shrunk back, almost as if he was embarrassed about being heard.

Jaz looked cornered and confused, "Um… I don't know."

I put my arm around her for comfort and said to her, "This is your decision, think about what you what you value more: Your wisdom or your capability for love. What do you want to be known as?"

She looked confused for minute until, all of a sudden, she found her strength and said, "I want to be a daughter of Athena, I will always values my Aphrodite traits but my wisdom often overcomes my want for love so I'm going to go with my gut."

"It's alright, dear, I just want my kids to be happy with love and more, and even though you have wisdom, never forget, that sometimes the heart trumps the mind," Aphrodite said, kissing her cheek.

"We will meet again, my child; and Makayla?" Athena said, addressing me.

"Yes, Lady Athena," I answered; I really don't feel like having to deal with any more drama today.

"Take care of Jaslene, you will have to be there for her when no others are," she told me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything hurt her, and I'm sure she would so the same for me," I answered, my voice strong. I thought she was going to ask me for something difficult. I would have done that without anyone asking me to.

"Good, now, I have a gift for both of you," she held out both of her hand and suddenly two silver charm bracelets appeared in her hands, the first charm on the bracelet extended to Jaz had a owl while the one extended to me had a lightning bolt, "These are for the troubles you may face ahead, use them only during times of great need."

"Lady Athena, excuse my asking, but what do they do?" Jaz asked, looking at her bracelet.

"Well yours, my dear Jaslene, was modeled after something I gave Annabeth all those years ago. All you have to do is think that you want to disappear and you will turn invisible. On the other hand, dear Makayla, all you have to do is think about it and your bracelet will turn into the weapon you need most at the moment. Something like Percy's Riptide, except yours can transform into any weapon, and of course, both of your bracelets have the ability to transport you to the other for when you are separated," she explained. Wow. Athena is a lot better than I would have thought the goddess of wisdom to be; I can't believe she made these for us.

We each took a bracelet and I put it on my left hand; I looked in shock as the bracelet shrunk to fit my slender wrist. Again, I say wow.

"I will see you both again soon," she concluded, kissing both our cheeks and then walking back to where Aphrodite was awaiting her.

They both started to glow so bright that we were all forced to look away until the light died down. Almost automatically, all eyes were on me and Jaz. So much for fitting in.

"Come on, were leaving," I said, grabbing our plates and Jaz's hand as we headed for the door. Right when we got to the exit, I turned towards the room and said, "Can't you ever learn: We want you to mind your own business. Get your own life, and get out of ours."

We walked for a while until we got to Zeus' Fist. We sat atop the rock and I was silent until Jaz spoke, "Did that really happen?"

"Did you find out who your mom is? Yes, you did, Ms. Child-of-Athena. Did we both get majorly cool bracelets? Yes, we did." I said, smiling her. I started to eat my food. The minute that the first bite hit my stomach, I realized how hungry I was. I dug in to my chicken until the plate was all but licked clean; and then I sat back and looked up at the night sky.

"Save it, Ms. Only-Child-of-all-powerful-Zeus," she countered, though she was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed, "Sometimes I wish that it was like this all of the time: Just me, you, and the night sky," I said, looking up at the stars, I never thought I would ever feel so close to them.

"Don't worry, well always be together; no matter how caught up I get or how hard you fall for Nico, it will always be you and me against the world," she said, as I playful pushed her for the Nico comment, but then I got serious.

"I'm serious though, what if we get so caught up in out new lives that we forget each other? I don't want to lose to you, Jaz, your more than my best friend, you're my sister," I said, truthfully.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and said slowly, "Listen, we've been though too much to think that there is any force or otherwise that could stand between us. If either of us starts to drift you know that the other will bring them right now. Always remember that were sisters at heart and nothing can change that."

"How do you always know the best thing to say?" I asked, not complaining.

"I learned it from you, now get up. It's about time that we show people that we aren't going to put up with it if people start whispering every time we walk by," she told me, picking up our plates and pulling me towards the cabins.

**Love? Hate? Tell me in a review. I promise to add some Nico/Makayla fluff in either the next chapter or the one after that. I'm sorry if the story comes out wierd and funky but my computer has decided to act stupid so thanks for the understanding. The reason i did the whole Athena/Aphrodite thing for Jaz was because i need her to be a child of Athena but I think that, when I write her, sh sometimes comes out as a little Aphroditeish. In the next one the get to see Makayla developing for friendships and other things around camp, which is where i wold like to add your applications but you never send them in. Hurry, please. Thanks.**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVV

V


	5. 3 Sisters, Same Obsession with My Pain

**Here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry I made you wait but it's not my fault!!! Another story was calling to my soul! I'm over-exaggerating but it's true, I couldn't resist. I had to tell Lexi and Nico's story. I hope you will go to my profile and read it. If you like this story you'll like Daughter of Poseidon, Son of Hades, and Trouble, because I was in the same state of mind when I wrote them both of them so signing off in…3…2…1… **

Makayla's POV

I awoke the next morning, unaware of my surroundings. I looked around in confusion until the memories for the last few days came flooding back.

Dance. Hellhound. Nico. Evil Math Teachers. Lightning. Camp. Athena. Aphrodite. Jaz.

"Oh Hades, it all really happened," I spoke aloud, "Oh Hades, when did I start saying 'Oh Hades.'"

"We all go through this faze, don't worry," I heard a voice say from Zeus knows where.

"Huh…" I looked around until I saw the culprit. On the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, was a girl. She was pale and had layered light brown hair and mischievous bright blue eyes, "Uh, I don't mean to be offensive or anything but… what the Hades are you doing in my cabin watching me sleep?"

"Nova, Chiron said to wake her up gently, not to rudely stare at her until she feels your gaze and wakes up by herself," another girl said, strolled into my cabin. This one had long curly blond hair and the same eyes as he other one, she could be the poster child for Abercrombie and Finch if she tried hard enough.

Nova rolled her eyes, "Sorry Chelsie, but is there really a difference? On the plus side: she talks in her sleep so I never got bored," she added, smiling brightly. I'm almost definitely sure that my cheeks were an unattractive shade of red, "So, why were you dreaming about Nico?"

"Nova! Sorry about her, she's acts like an Aphrodite's kid. Hi, I'm Chelsie, daughter of Apollo and this is my half-sister Nova," the blond said, smiling at me apologetically.

"Hey guys, Chiron said to get moving. We have to give her the how-to by lunch," said a little girl, a little older than 10, striding into the room, which suddenly felt very cramped. She was as pale as both of them and had the same hair as Nova except hers was pulled back into a tight ponytail that hung in between her shoulder blades; she had their same eyes except hers were heavily outlined in eyeliner and mascara. She saw me, "Oh, you're awake, I'm Abigail, and, although you might have guessed, I'm a daughter of Apollo, Nova and Chelsie's sister."

"Nice to meet you all, but, to put this gently, what are you doing in my cabin?" I asked, looking at all three of them. They were obviously really close; Abigail came to stand between Nova and Chelsie, who both put their hands on her shoulders while they just stood there.

It was Nova who answered, "Chiron asked us to give you a run-down about a typical day at Camp Half-Blood, well, he asked me, but Chelsie and Abigail just came along."

"Um…okay. Could you give me a minute to get dressed?" I asked, to confused to even attempt to refuse.

"Sure and, Makayla, do you mind if we wait here or do you want us to go outside?" Chelsie asked.

"You guys can wait here," I said, getting out of bed and moving over to my drawers, which I found out last night were filled with all of my favorite cloths. I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white lace-lined camisole and plain electric blue hoodie, and went to the bathroom to change.

When I got out, Nova immediately asked, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," I replied, walking over to get my blue vans, my iPod touch, my cell phone, and my necklace my mother gave me for my birthday the previous year, a silver chain with a blue thunderbolt hanging off it. I didn't know the meaning then but now I get that she was trying to tell me something, "Okay, I'm ready, what's first?" I asked, already walking towards the door.

They all caught up with me before I was out the door. Nova, who seemed to be the oldest, answered, "Well, first we can go to the training area so we can see what your best weapon is."

"Okay then," I said, looking down at my bracelet. I wonder if it can really do what Athena said it could.

When we got to the area, we decided to try out sword-fighting first, "Since I'm the best at sword fighting, I'll test her, and then Abigail can test you on your archery. She can hit a target a mile away," Nova said.

"Get a sword," she said, already walking towards the racks and racks of swords towards the side of the room. I was about to follow when I remembered my bracelet, I looked down and thought really hard about holding a sword, picturing myself holding the hilt, and all of a sudden, the lightning bolt on it started to grow until I held a bronze sword with a silver handle and a sapphire embedded in the hilt.

"Wow," Chelsie said, staring wide-eyes at my sword.

"I second that," Abigail said, her gaze directed at what used to be a bracelet.

"Okay, you act like we all haven't seen Percy's Riptide, let's get this show on the road, we have a schedule to keep," Nova said, even thought her gaze kept wondering back to my sword.

"Alright then, let's go," I said, a lot less nervous than I thought I would be. Of course, the sword just felt so right in my hand that it was impossible not to feel as if it belonged there.

We lined up a started circling each other, each looking for an opening in the other. Nova lunged trying to catch me off guard; I brought my sword up at the last minute in a block to fend off the attack. The impact from her sword had me staggering, but I regained my balance before she could disarm me. I looked into Nova's eyes and saw that they were focused on either my hands or my sword. I had an idea. When her gaze traveled to my hands, I kicked out my foot, hoping to trick her. Nova, not expecting me to use my feet, stumbled, dropping her sword on my floor; before she could regain her balance, my sword was at her throat.

I lowered my sword and held out a hand to Nova. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, as she started dusting herself off

I was snapped out of my mind by the sound if applause. I looked up to see Chelsie, Abigail, and a slightly familiar girl clapping at my performance. This girl had light brown skin, and was slightly shorter than me and muscular like a basketball player; she had light brown eyes and her long black hair with…pink streaks was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were hard and were in an expression that didn't make you want to jump for joy.

I smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Makayla, daughter of Zeus, I guess."

"I'm Angela Green, daughter of Ares," she said, her hard eyes softening considerably.

"And we all know I'm Abigail. Can we start your archery test; I want to actually eat lunch?" Abigail said, showing us her watch-less wrist.

"Uh, Abby, you're not wear a watch," Chelsie said, as confused about her gesture as me.

"It was a metaphorical gesture," Abigail said, pulling me towards the archery targets.

She grabbed a bow and gestured for me to grab one. I was about to until I remember my bracelet. I thought real hard about a bow and arrows and once again, the lightning bolt extended until I held a silver bow and matching arrows appeared at my back.

Abigail didn't even bother to look up this time. She walked away until she was about fifty feet away from her target and posed with her bow and arrow lined. She held for a few seconds and released. I looked towards the target.

Bull's-eye.

"Wow, Nova wasn't kidding when she said you were amazing at archery," I said in amazement.

"I'm the best at the camp, the only one who is almost as good as me is Chelsie, and even then, my aim is slightly better," Abigail said with pride. I looked over at Chelsie, my face asking the question _is she always like that? _

"Nope, not at all, she just takes a lot of pride in her archery, it's the one title people can't take from her," Chelsie whispered to me as I passed.

I walked until I was about 40 feet from the target. I took a deep breath and focused in middle of the target and put the arrow into place, pulling back my arm, I shot.

Not as close as Abigail, but not bad. The arrow hit about two or three inches away from the target.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Angela said, walking over towards the target.

"Thanks, Angela, I used to take archery at my old summer camp," I said, smiling at the daughter of Ares. And, Yes, I'm one of those people who will try to make friends with the meanest looking girls in school.

"Cool, but you're going to need to learn a lot more if you're going to survive the real world," she continued, adding extra sarcasm to 'real world.'

"Don't worry about me, I think I'll do just fine," I said, unaffected by her sarcasm.

"Not to break up the love fest, but we still have to test you in hand-to-hand combat. You never know when you'll get caught without a weapon," Nova said impatiently.

***

I learned something things today: Nova doesn't like to be kept waiting, Abigail is really prideful about her archery, pink streaks are surprisingly cute in long black hair, and when in hand-to-hand combat with Chelsie, don't ever let your guard down. She can drop you on your ass.

We had about 5 painful fights. She won the first two but I got better and won two after that. The final score was 2 to 3. I have bruises where bruises should never be._ How can such a sweet girl on the outside have such a mean right hook? _I thought rubbing my shoulder again. _Ow…_

I think that I might hide a snake in her bed for what she did to my back.

I started limping back to my cabin. I decided to skip dinner because I had to think about something. I told them I was just sore but I don't think they bought it.

Was Nova telling the truth about me talking in my sleep? My mom used to tease me that I could never keep secrets because when I think about something hard enough, I start talking about it in my sleep. Why am I thinking about Nico? I told myself yesterday that I only wanted to be friends with him, and maybe not even that. I can't get over the fact that he lied to me. I hate being lied to.

I was almost at my cabin when I thought about my mother. My eyes were wide as I realized that I haven't even thought about her since I got here. I need my mom.

I changed my course and headed for the big house. If anyone can help me get in touch with my mother, Chiron can.

When I got there, Chiron was playing some card game with Mr. D and… Nico?! I was speechless before I remembered why I came.

I cleared my throat and the 3 far-from-ordinary players looked my way as I addressed Chiron, "Hi Chiron, I was wondering if I could talk to you about getting in touch with my mother? I don't even know if she knows where I am, she must be worried sick."

Nico answered before Chiron had the chance. "I went and told her where and why you had to go while you were passed out. She knows and was a little mad at first but she came around, but not before a lecture about tucking in my shirt…like that will ever happen," he said, looking down at him un-tucked black t-shirt. That sounds just like my mom. She will be thinking really hard about something on the inside and will start unknowingly lecturing you about some random thing on the outside.

"Thanks, that's kind of a habit of hers. Is there any way I can call her? My cell isn't getting a signal, even though my internet is," I asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, that's because cell phones attract monsters so we block the signal in camp. If you want to contact someone, use an Iris Message. Nico can show you how, can't you, Nico?" Chiron said, volunteering him.

"Sure," he said, aiming a hesitant smile in my direction.

"Thanks Nico," I said, forcing out the words. I really don't feel like being put in an awkward situation.

"I guess. Let me go and get a drachma from my cabin and I'll meet you at your cabin," He said, walking towards the door. I looked at Chiron; my face asking _is he always like that?_

"He's been tense lately, just go to your cabin and wait for him there," Chiron said, his brown eyes kind.

"Alright then, bye Chiron, bye Mr. D," I said, walking towards the door.

"Bye Makayla," Chiron and Mr. D chorused.

It's not my best… I may go back later, when I have time, to edit it and fix some plot and dialogue. Maybe add little fluff here and there. I'm torn between what to happen for the next chapter. Should Nico walk in on Makayla dozing off and hear her dreaming of him? Should Aphrodite pay a little to our favorite son of Hades? Should Jaz see how sad Makayla is and strut over to Nico, yelling at him until she gets so mad, she slaps him and forces him to admit his feeling? I really don't know. Help me decide. I'm still accepting applications and in case you're wondering, the fan characters I added (in order by appearance) were:

**Nova, daughter of Apollo, suggested by stormyhearts. Stormyhearts: I love writing Nova; I have big plans for her.**

**Chelsie, daughter of Apollo, suggested by ****. : You didn't give me a lot of data about her, but I hope you like how I interpreted the character.**

**Abigail, daughter of Apollo, suggested by nico di angelos girl. Nico di angelos girl: I wanted to make her prideful but a good friend when it comes down to it.**

**Angela Green, daughter of Ares, suggested by Minnie Cyrus. Minnie Cyrus: I really want to show every aspect of your character, starting with the hardness and just showing the funny and nice person inside.**

**And for those who didn't get added in this chapter, I'm adding at least 2 more characters in the next, remember that if you were a 'Big 3' child, you less likely to get used because I can only have 1, maybe 2, more 'Big 3' child, because of the end I want to my story.**


End file.
